


Three is a crowd (but it's ours)

by Laslus



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, I really love them ok, Multi, Nomi and Wolfgang are kinda there, Polyamory, going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniela is Lito's plus one after he and Hernando came out - the reporters are more than a little confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a crowd (but it's ours)

The public was just getting started to get used to seeing Lito with Hernando, as he brought the man along for his last premiere as a plus-one. They went on a couple of dates by themselves, as Daniela argued they deserved their time and she was more than fine with staying over and watching Netflix.

Lito was still getting used to it – to the disgusting cat calls and constant glared. But Hernando was holding his hand and kissing him and everything was _great_. He even managed to get a part in a new movie from a director who worked with him before, and was possibly glowing with the possibility of keeping both Hernando and his career.

“I’ll be fine, I was with him on the last one” argued Hernando, still in his sweat pants, book on his hand and a red nose.

“I was his plus one like, a hundred times.” Said Daniela “You should go!”

“Dani, I’m sick” and as to prove a point, the coughed “I will just make a mess of myself. I need _rest_.”

“And I need to go.” Shouted Lito from upstairs “So one of you will have to change. Daniela, _cariño_ , come with me, you know how he gets when he is sick.”

She rolled her eyes, poking her tongue at Hernando, looking at her with a presumptuous smile and raised eyebrows. He chuckled as she turned on her heels to their room. “Lito, can you pick that blue dress for me, please? The one that makes my breasts bigger.”

They were ready in no time, despite Daniela’s makeup and Lito small panic as he failed to tie a bowtie (neatly done later by Hernando, with steady hands and a soft peck).

“Have fun, you two, but not too much” He laughed, kissing Lito and pecking Daniela ever so slightly.

“I promise nothing.” She answered back with a wink as they closed the door.

It had been quite a while ever since the last time she arrived anywhere in a black limousine, with Lito opening the door for her as she stepped out, showing of her leg and dress. It was nice to be back, a confident smile on her lips and a hot guy on her arm, as cameras flashes blinded her vision from time to time.

“Lito Rodrigues!” shouted one of the reporters, a wide, if not confused, smile on her face “Can we have a minute?”

“For you, Mariana, I’ll make it five.” Answered Lito, a charming smile on his lips, and Daniela tried not to laugh as just last night he had been loudly complaining about the brunet.

“Oh, charming as always” she said, her cameraman arranging the shot “I must ask, thought, we are all confused. What happened to Hernando?”

Lito frowned, and Daniela held her breath – they hadn’t talked about that (about how public the three of them were going to be). “Hernando? He is fine, he’s home, got a little sick. You know, the weather.”

“So you brought miss Velasquez as friend? Its nice to know that…”

“No, Daniela is my date.”

The woman frowned and Daniela turned to murmur “Lito, you don’t need to…”

“No, Daniela, I do. She is part of our relationship.” He explained, and he could feel Nomi right behind him, hand on his shoulder, as Wolfgang watched with pride on his eyes from afar.

“What… I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand. Aren’t you dating Hernando?”

“Hernando would say that there are more things in heaven and earth, than we can dream of in your philosophy.” Laughed Lito “We are all dating. Now if you excuse me, I have to congratulate the rest of the cast.”

With Daniela still holding his arm with a flashy smile on her face, he left the reporter open mouthed, trying to add one plus one. “You really didn’t had to. I was fine with them thinking I was your friend.”

“But you are more than that, _querida_ ” He said, light eyes as he kissed her forehead

She crinkled her nose “I just don’t wanna cause any more trouble for you.”

Lito laughed “You? Not causing problems? Now, I’ve seen some things, but I don’t think this will be one. But we are yours to cause problem to.”

She smiled at him, eyeful, before chuckling “what movie is that from?”

He laughed, pulling her closer by the waist and kissing her head “You and Hernando, _Dios_. You will be de death of me.”

She leaned against him, laughing and let him take her as they walked on the red carpet

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love sense8 and I love the Lito/daniela/Hernando relationship. Going to São Paulo pride this year filled me with ideas for sense8 fanfics, but that's the only one I had time to finish.
> 
> if you notice any grammar mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Tumblr: las-lus.tumblr.com


End file.
